All I Have
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: "KF…" Reluctantly, he ripped his green eyes away and smirked. "Yes, sweetie-pie?" the speedster replied, tone teasing. Robin rolled his eyes. Or, so it looked like. Sometimes the mask was deceiving. "Stop looking at my ass." - In which KF and Robin has one of their usual nights together. [Evil YJ!AU. BirdFlash. Oneshot.]


**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © Warner Bros, DC Comics.

**Pairing(s): **BirdFlash (Wally West/Dick Grayson).

**Warning(s): **Mention of sex (very light), cursing.

**Author's Notes: **This is an Evil AU where The Team are an independent group of anti-heroes, all having their own, personal vendetta against the Justice League.

* * *

"**All I Have"**

**By: MistressOfRobins**

* * *

**-o-**

"Remind me why we're here again, cuz I'm bored as hell."

He stretched his arms up in the air, sighed lengthily to express his utter boredom and sent Robin a sour look, which wasn't all that unusual. When he got bored he consistently let the one person whom he called his best friend know. Said acrobat was crouching on the rooftop, binoculars in front of his domino mask; clearly, Dick was deeply concentrated.

He cackled just a bit by Wally's complaining, however, but didn't move. "Deal with it, Freshness. These guys are gonna show up with a brand new microchip to sell to Luthor's little thugs over there, and I want it, no _need_ it. You were the one who said you'd help me. I never asked you to come along."

Wally snorted and leaned his back against the blocks surrounding the rooftop, the ones Robin was currently seated on, and put his hands behind his head. "Well, dude, I couldn't let _you_ go and have fun without me." The redhead's expression briefly turned soft as he glanced to his best friend. "Besides, I promised you and I would always be a duo when not with the Team. I'm a man of my word."

Truthfully he would've gone out shopping for girl's clothes with M'gann – for her of course, not him – if she had asked; that's how desperate he'd been to get out of the HQ. Supey was in one of his moods again, and Artemis… was _always_ in a mood, so she didn't really count, and thus they'd both practically bullied him from the moment he woke up until the sun went down, while their so-called Bossman hadn't done anything to stick up for his sorry ass. The two of them had been allowed to go about as they wanted.

Huffing, the speedster carded his fingers through his messy, spiky hair. He wanted action. He wanted to kick someone in the jaw, chin, stomach, make them _hurt,_ get some gig going. This was _killing_ him. He needed to find something to distract himself with…

Something that wasn't as hard as he'd first thought when he first came up with the idea of letting his mind wander. Though frankly the only reason he found the perfect distraction was because Robin decided to stand up instead of crouching and since the shorter teen was standing on the blocks, and Kid Flash _wasn't_ – the Boy Wonder's perfect _ass_ was practically right beside him. Heh, maybe waiting a bit longer _wasn't_ so bad.

He smirked and sneakily let his eyes trail over the curves of Robin's behind. Truth to be told, he had been against the idea of ever being attracted to a dude from the moment he noticed _boobs_, but the thing was... Dick was hot. There was no denying it – because truly, he'd tried.

Yet, no matter how many times he told himself that noticing these things about Robin – his secretive partner in crime; _literally_ – was wrong, he couldn't stop it. Their entire team was made up of sexiness if he had to say so himself, but when it came to Superboy, Roy and Kaldur he just observed what females seemed to think of them.

Robin wasn't… _their_ kind of good looking.

Which was the only thing Wally could console himself with. He wasn't attracted to guys, and he still viewed himself as a very straight guy, but Robin was an _exception_, the _only_ exception. Where Supey and the others were broad and muscular, Robin was lean and narrow, and although his body did not resemble anything associated with a woman's, KF was still attracted to it.

And especially… the ass. He wasn't known for his niceties – none of them were – so why lie? The behind of the Boy Wonder had become a slight addiction, and he had nothing to defend; it _was_ an awesome ass. Unfortunately, he didn't get to see it nearly as often as he wanted to, because Robin insisted on using that _cape_.

Darn, the times he'd wanted to burn it were countless… Okay, it was fireproof so it would have been a waste of time, but he'd felt somewhat satisfied by just trying at least.

But now Rob was cape-less after an unfortunate encounter with a couple of thugs before they made it here. People didn't view them as good guys, but it didn't change the fact that they killed three punks just recently to save a little boy from losing both his parents. The Justice League were against their ways, but at least _they_ got the job done, unlike those authority figures who talked big but didn't have the guts to back it up.

"KF…"

Reluctantly, he ripped his green eyes away and smirked. "Yes, sweetie-pie?" the speedster replied, tone teasing.

Robin rolled his eyes. Or, so it looked like. Sometimes the mask was deceiving. "Stop looking at my ass."

"Why?"

"Cuz it's annoying."

The redhead let go of a laugh, but it was mixed with a snort, giving it a nice, mocking touch to it. He glanced up and was surprised that Dick – the _master of focus _– had turned his eyes towards him with an unimpressed look on his face. Wally swore he was always surprised how well he could read his best friend's facial expressions even with the domino mask covering his eyes.

Seriously, he had no idea how Robin did it, but, as mentioned, it was hard knowing when he gave him an eye-roll or not.

The speedster removed his hands from behind his head and shrugged casually. "S'not my fault you have a nice behind and I'm bored," he answered simply. It was true too. He _was_ bored beyond belief and if these thugs didn't show up soon he'd go break in some place just to have fun.

He could hear a lengthy sigh coming from his best friend, and then Dick smacked him upside his head. "Ouch, _hey_!" Wally complained, sending the brunet an evil look, before he let it go and instead just whined. "Just _please_ tell me you've seen them. _Please_!"

"_Actually_…" Robin smirked, removing the binoculars he'd previously put in front of his face again, _after _the nice smack to Wally's head.

Said speedster's eyes brightened considerably, the usual, mischievous smirk making its way to his lips. He put on his goggles, smirk stretching as Robin turned to him. The smirk instantly fell when the acrobat opened one of his pockets in the utility belt and brought out… a spare cape?

"Dude, the hell?"

"Pft, you honestly thought I didn't have a spare?"

Kid Flash sent his best friend a baffled look. "Then why the fuck didn't you just put it on the moment the other one was ripped to pieces?" he asked disbelieved as Robin summersaulted off the blocks, and thereafter fastened his cape with a teasing grin. "Dude, seriously?" Wally continued.

"Heh, KF. Just because I tell you to stop looking at my ass doesn't mean it's not amusing to catch you do it," the brunet said smugly. Then, he bowed forward and served him a quick peck to the lips, which in turn made the redhead blink. Not that he was complaining, nor was it unusual, but he was trying to progress the fact that Robin had chosen to not put on the cape cuz… he liked that he looked at his ass.

Interesting.

"Now come on, Speedy. We're going shopping."

The brunet made sure his cape was properly fastened, before he moved to the other side of the roof, ready to fire his grappling hook. He then turned towards the redhead, holding his hand out for him to take. Wally simply sent him a look, before a smirk slowly crept to his lips and he ran over, accepting Robin's hand the moment he reached it.

It was simply done for the contact, because after the brunet squeezed his hand, KF moved it down to hold onto his belt instead. Then, Dick fired, and they were in the air. It didn't last long though. They both crouched as they landed behind one of the dumpsters lined up in the alley, Robin instantly signalising for Kid Flash to keep quiet.

The redhead didn't have to be told twice.

Green eyes squinted towards the men, dressed in the cliché suits, with the cliché suitcases, in the cliché alley that they were soon going to leave to step into the cliché underground garage right around the corner… Overall this whole scene was rather cliché and it made Wally roll his eyes. This was going to be relatively easy, though he kept his guard up either way.

He and Rob had been stealing from Luthor for quite some time. By now, the bald man had probably started barking orders about better power, as in brute power during the illegal exchanges of advanced technology. Although this was an important exchange too, Luthor was convinced no one knew and thus had given them a golden opportunity.

This was, of course, because Lex wasn't aware that after their last visit the Boy Wonder had hidden one of his best recording devices right underneath that fake Oscar statuette he had on the desk in his office – you know, the kind one could buy nearly everywhere in LA, made of plastic and usually bought my tourists.

Wally truly wondered how that one had made it to Luthor's desk, but doubted he'd ever had the privilege of hearing that story.

Not really the point though. This was an operation they could easily master due to the advantage of 'the element of surprise'. These people were certain no one knew about this place, this time, or this product being bought. Top secret stuff, excluding the fact that _they_ knew.

And they were far more dangerous than these high-class villain-wannabes thought they were. Granted, being underestimated could be quite a pet-peeve, but in the end, they usually scored because of it. Especially whenever he and Robin went out alone.

Now, Wally wasn't always that good at paying attention when it came to mission briefings, but this was a duo mission with him and Robin and that meant he had to be focused. They only had each other as back up, so making mistakes was not something they could afford.

"So I disarm the guys and grab the suitcase…" Wally murmured.

"… And I kick their asses," Dick finished, a small smirk ghosting over his lips, one which Kid Flash copied when he heard.

"Good."

The buyers and suppliers moved. They rounded the corner and went into the garage – as they had predicted – that had once been used as a parking lot for the shopping centre across the street. Well up until it was put down, and replaced by a children's hospital. Robin couldn't exactly say that was unreasonable decision by the mayor.

Their cue would be when the black suitcase was being brought up. It was the usual trade. Buyer showed money, supplier the product and then the two people stepped forward, exchanging the suitcases while their thugs kept in the background, ready to fire should anyone try some funny business.

The teens crawled down behind one of the abandoned cars in the garage, Wally putting his goggles over his eyes, smirking. He was practically buzzing with need for speed, wanting to get this started, wanting action, and the rush that came with stealing from the stuck-up ass that was Lex Luthor. True, they both had a mutual hate for the Justice League, but that wasn't enough.

That guy was no better than them, thinking he was above everyone.

Tsk. Sickening.

Robin brought out a few birdarangs, the red discs lined up on his fingers, smirking. He sent KF a small glance, the 'be ready' look, and as usual he answered him with a small thumb up.

Wally crouched.

Steadied his goggles.

Ready to run…

"Stop."

Dick's hand was on his shoulder, the small hiss ringing in his ears, despite it being low. He turned, frowning, mouth almost opening, but the Boy Wonder effectively silenced him by putting his glove over his mouth, pressing them closer to the car. He pointed with the hand that was not occupied, and Wally turned his head briefly.

A vehicle was rolling into the garage.

A limo.

"Luthor," Dick whispered, and Wally tensed. Great. Big guy himself was coming for this trade? Should've expected it. He supposed they had been underestimating some stuff too. Just because Luthor was certain no one else knew did not mean he wasn't there to receive the goods himself.

This just turned a bit harder.

They waited, watched as Luthor stepped out of the limo, his trusted bodyguard, handy-woman or whatever she was by his side. Everyone knew she wasn't as sweet as her looks gave an impression of. She was a cyborg, which again made this so much harder.

"We'll have to be quick," Robin murmured. Wally stared at them for a bit, still registering what was coming out, but also wondering how Dick managed to speak and yet they barely moved. "Smoke. Disarm. Suitcase. If we need to fight we fight, but let's try to avoid it."

"They just took the fun out of all this, didn't they?" Wally scoffed silently.

"Sure did." Dick sighed, frowning in annoyance. Their success now depended far more on timing than he felt comfortable with, but there was not much more to do. He _wanted_ that chip, and he had to have it, no matter what, because it would guarantee them secret information on the League. And that meant risking almost everything. Well, unless Wally's life was threatened, but for the time being they could do this.

"Who's the supplier?" Wally murmured quietly as Luthor stepped up at the same time as a blond, muscular man did. Obviously, he was the big boss trading with Luthor.

"Sportsmaster."

Wally chocked on air. "But that's-"

"I know, but she doesn't know we know."

"Right."

For some reason he was suddenly aware how close they were, huddled together, trying not to be seen until the moment was there. Although Robin's gaze was purely locked to the suitcase containing his goal, Wally couldn't help but notice how hot the younger teen's breath was against his ear, and that the hands on his shoulders were lightly… moving.

Just lightly.

It was probably done subconsciously, but he still noticed. Oh yes, he noticed.

Then the fingers lightly squeezed and Wally knew what it meant.

Get ready.

Get set.

_Go._

The usual pressure of Dick jumping and crouching on his shoulders as he ran made its appearance and Wally zoomed forward. The pressure disappeared as smoke emitted around the entire area. However, the speedster didn't look back to see where Rob went; the acrobat could handle himself, especially when he was the cause of the smoke around them.

No, he concentrated on the suitcase, which he grabbed straight out of Luthor's surprised hands. He heard someone shoot, but they were too slow. The bullet went who-knows-where, and it gave him the opportunity to decelerate. He span around, gliding along the floor while the hand that wasn't holding the case was put to the ground, balancing him for the brief moment he changed directions.

"Get them! DON'T LET THEM TAKE THE CHIP YOU IDIOTS!" He heard someone yell, but he wasn't sure whom. Maybe Luthor, though he wasn't known for losing his composure this early in the game. He heard various thumps and shooting and although he knew Dick had ordered him to just get the suitcase away, there was no way in hell he was leaving him in that chaos that had taken place before him.

He prepared to speed into the smoke again, but it was then he felt it, a hand grabbing his. And when he turned a blond man was standing over him, knife in hand, ready to strike.

Sportsmaster.

"I don't think so, blondie!" Wally growled and vibrated. Hard, fast, _burning_.

He was in luck, the dude wasn't wearing gloves, and he instantly let him go, burned heavily already after mere seconds. It gave Wally the one other second to move his feet to Sportsmaster's, kicking him down, before he speeded back, for only to notice that the cloud of smoke was gone.

The thugs that had come with them were lying flat on the floor, clearly Robin's work, but said teen wasn't faring well. Mercy was holding him up by the throat and Wally's body froze. He was still holding onto the suitcase, and his distance from Sportsmaster, Luthor and Mercy was enough that he could get away without being caught.

But they knew he'd never leave Robin. _Never_.

"Well… this is a surprise," Luthor said, in the usual soft spoken tone that made Wally's stomach twist. It was always harder when the villains had poker-faces. Just like Batman - not his favourite sparring partner because of that fact. "Kid Flash, I would advise you to put down the suitcase."

The bald man cast a glance to the struggling Boy Wonder who was wriggling and clawing on the arm Mercy was holding him up with, and then his eyes locked with Wally's. "We wouldn't want to hurt the dear Boy Wonder, now would we?"

Wally looked at Dick again, stomach twisting, needing to move in. Have him, make sure he… he was okay, _safe_. Urgh. This was a bad idea. Why was that fucking bodyguard of Luthor's always such a nuisance?

Wally sighed, and lost his fighting stance. He stood up, straightening himself and then held out the suitcase. He could feel Dick give him a look – and it was _the_ look, the one he knew all too well – and therefore he relaxed.

No worries.

It was under control. A game.

"Good boy," Luthor said slowly, approaching the speeding teen. "Times are tough, but I'm afraid I can't provide you free technology. Of course, if you boys came working for me, which I have suggested numerous of times, I could, help you fight the Justice League. Give you what you need. I still fail to see why you keep fighting those who are so willing to help you."

Wally smirked slowly. "We're not stupid, Luthor. We don't associate with guys like you, dude. Deal with it. We're more than capable of taking down the League on our own. Sorry to break it to ya, but it's a fact." The redhead's smirk stretched. "Well, look at that. Guess we gotta go."

"Wha-"

The kick came before Sportsmaster could react. One moment Robin was in Mercy's hold and the next her arm failed and exploded right before their eyes. Almost as fast as a speedster – so honestly, Wally felt rather proud of his best mate – Dick had kicked Luthor in the back of his neck and landed on Wally's shoulders.

Said teen didn't turn to see if he should worry about being shot by Sportsmaster. He just ran. Ran and ran, comforted by the arms tightening around his neck, and the case tucked underneath his armpit. He didn't stop until they were in the alley where they found the worn down, blue telephone booth that would take them to the HQ.

There he fell to his knees and Dick slid off of him, both panting, eyes closing briefly, arms folding around each other, holding. Robin's head rested on Kid Flash's shoulder, panting, lightly shivering.

"Th-that…" Wally whispered. "W-was a _bit_ too close."

"No more talk-talking," was Dick's response as he left the comforting embrace of his best friend. He took Wally by the wrist and led him to the telephone booth. Luthor had probably sent out thugs to look for them by now and although Luthor himself didn't know Gotham as well as them, the thugs he'd hired probably did. "Y-you first."

"No way in hell. I'm gonna look at your throat when we get back, so get in," Wally instructed firmly and pushed Robin along with the suitcase into the telephone booth before he could even argue. He waited till he heard the computer teleport his best friend and then threw a look around himself.

No one.

Good.

He stumbled out of the zeta tube shortly after, and it was first now he realised how his leg was hurting. He hadn't been hit by any bullet – that he would've felt – but something he'd done during their fight had scraped it all over. His black costume was torn on several places so the blood dripping from it was clear as the day itself.

"Terrific," he murmured.

Never mind that. Rob was his number one priority right now.

Said teen was by his side an instant after coming through, and of course the Boy Wonder just had to notice that he was lightly limping now as well. Not saying anything, they both made it to the medbay, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Artemis when she saw them.

By now, she was used to seeing them coming injured in and out without consulting the Team.

"Does it hurt?" Wally murmured as he brought up a first aid kit, eyeing the marks around Dick's neck with squinted, green eyes. The acrobat sent him a look, and the speedster let go of a slight smirk. "Well, if you can still glare me down I guess you're gonna survive."

"It hurts like hell," Dick retorted, but then he too allowed himself a tiny smirk. "But I'll manage."

"Heh, you always do."

Carefully, Wally put the alcohol pad against Dick's neck, which expectedly caused a hiss to emit from the younger teen's mouth. Dark blue eyes closed, only briefly, before they opened again and Dick was calm. It was only the first touch that drew out a reaction. Otherwise, Dick was hard as a rock when being treated.

_Always so fucking brave_, Wally thought, and although the small smirk was still there, he could also detect light worry grumble around inside of him. The marks and scratches around Dick's neck weren't going to disappear for a while to come… Mercy had been… so close to…

_No, West. Get a grip._

He removed the alcohol pad, and instead reached for the bandages, wrapping them lightly around neck, so that Dick could breathe, but so that it also covered the wounds well enough. Then, before he could even speak, Dick had forced him to show him his leg.

Fifteen lengthy minutes passed by when Dick made sure the wounds were properly disinfected, before bandaging the right leg. Afterwards, they left the medbay. There was a silent agreement between them that tonight would be one of those nights. The nights Dick brought his pillow and his comforter to Wally's room and slipped into bed with him.

It wasn't unusual. It was in fact far more natural than sleeping alone these days.

Wally definitely didn't mind, not after nearly losing him today.

In fact, the bedroom felt like heaven when they finally got there after a very quick shower – which, yes, they had taken together. Wally let himself fall face-down onto the pillow, groaning out in pure relief. Dick didn't quite follow his lead though and instead crouched down on the floor by the bed's side and opened the suitcase.

Wally glanced to the side and mumbled: "That chip-thing technology better be worth it."

"It will be."

Dick smirked, intense, dark blue eyes going over the content. Wally was amused by how his fingers probably itched to fumble around with the gear and make it work in their favour, particularly using the advanced data chip for the first time. Nevertheless, Dick had been hurt, and he needed rest.

Just like Wally did.

Seriously, tired as hell.

"Dude, come to bed already. You can play with your toys tomorrow."

The dark haired teen let go of an audible snort, but did as told. He sighed contently, and eyes closing briefly as he finally wrapped the comforter around himself. Wally's arms instantly stretched out to hold him. It felt peaceful, safe, the kind of feeling he only had in Wally's presence.

The chest was just there, perfectly placed for him to snuggle against it, shoulders relaxed, guard down. Despite having both comforters thrown over them, they somehow tangled their legs together, arms holding onto the other boy, warmth spreading through.

"I almost…"

"Don't."

"But I almost _did_."

"I'm still here."

"Yeah… and you're staying here. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Dude, I mean it."

Dick cackled lightly, Wally's chin coming to rest on top of his head, thumb stroking his chin, and arm around his waist in a possessive manner he knew he was capable of performing himself. The brunet dragged Wally's smell and whispered: "Can't go anywhere. We have a goal remember."

"To kill the geezers, I know… but that's not the point." Wally shifted, green eyes meeting Rob's. "I'd be totally lost without you."

Dick inhaled air and then his arms moved to around Wally's neck, pressing the redhead close, mouth meeting his in a kiss he was sure the redhead deserved after today. He'd been awesome, concentrated, focused, something that he knew wasn't always Wally's strong sides, but he was getting better. Especially during missions where what supposedly looked like easy turned hard.

Besides, kissing Wally always made him forget, relax just _more_ than he usually did when they were huddled together.

He moaned slightly, leaned against the mattress as Wally's body settled over his own, hand traveling down, underneath the pyjamas-shirt. There was a shudder from them both, Dick moaning lightly when the speedster bucked against his groin. And here he'd thought Wally had been too tired.

The arms around the redhead's neck tightened as Dick leaned to nibble on his ear, whispering: "Thought we were gonna sleep."

"I've been admiring your ass all day, no way in hell."

Dick snickered. "You're impossible, Kid Idiot."

"You love it, Boy Wonderful." Lips moved down the exposed chest, biting nibbling. Honestly, Wally a bit peeved he couldn't mark the neck like usual, but right now Dick's neck needed to be left alone.

It had become a habit. Wally honestly wasn't sure what their current label were except for best friends. But he knew no one made him shudder like Dick. No one looked as perfect and enchanting when they lay sprawled underneath him, or made him feel so utterly _good_ and _connected_ when doing this.

Pushing into Dick, feeling his kisses all over his face, arms clasping around his neck, fingers in his red hair as he moved, faster, deeper, each of them panting in a way that outdid their rasping breaths on missions, it was pure perfection.

"_Faster_," Dick always gasped, hand tightening in Wally's hair when he uttered the words, which truly was an effective way to make it happen. He pushed further inside, over and over, hitting that _spot_ which drew out shudders in Dick that always made him greedy for more.

More reactions, more tugging, more kisses looming over his flushed, sweaty skin.

But the bliss always ended, leaving them heaving for breath as Wally collapsed on top of his best friend, chin on Dick's shoulder, breath tickling the underside of his best bro's chin.

The redhead let out a shaky laugh and managed to pull himself, up, glancing down at the sticky exhausted body beneath him, perfectly beautiful. Fantastic. Like it was made for him, and _yes_ he did feel like an idiot when he thought of how he hadn't noticed their obvious bromance had turned _romance_ a long time ago.

Everyone else on the Team seemed to have understood before they did.

"Looks like we gotta shower again."

"Dude, fuck shower, just find something we can clean up with and I'm good," Dick murmured back, waving his hand dismissively as if ordering Wally to get to it. Although the speedster knew the Boy Wonder was spoiled by his affections, it was still logical for the speedster to get the wet cloth to clean up their mess.

But, truthfully, he didn't mind. He moved it up Dick's legs, over his body, enjoying how the younger teen's eyes were half-lidded through it all, fingers lacing into Wally's red hair again. Once done, they shared more kisses, deep ones, somewhat rough, as if they were going to start it all over again.

"Hmm…" Dick pulled lightly away, lips swollen, cheeks red. "… Sleep."

"Mmkay," Wally murmured back, hand moving up from the ass he'd been worshipped since they got into bed and instead rested on Dick's lower back. He gave him another kiss, but softer, more final; their way of saying goodnight. "You sure you're fine though?"

"Dude, chill. You?"

"Always."

Dick smirked and then put his face to Wally's chest again, inhaling, exhaling, before hands clasped around the torso of his best friend, pulling him closer. Wally did as he always did; tucked the duvet around them, left cheek on the pillow, while Dick curled up against him like a kitten.

He smirked while he moved his fingers into the dark, soft hair, and because of this he would fall asleep, because Dick was right there, in his arms, and while that comforted him, he knew his faster-than-usual heartbeat helped the younger teen sleep as well. So they were good.

They were always good.

"You know I'm never gonna leave you behind, right?" Dick whispered quietly, on the edge of falling asleep.

"I know."

"We're a team. Not the team and us, but… _we_. A duo."

"I know." Wally closed his eyes, his breathing evening out. "You're all I have."

Dick's only response was a squeeze around his torso, but frankly, that was all Wally needed.

He knew he was all Dick had too.


End file.
